Blasting Off Again Together
by Chibi Ruka Hime
Summary: A Team Rocket/ Ash & Misty story. The gang arrives at a place called Lover's Lane, where the annual Lover's Ball will be taking place in 2 days. James meets an old flame there, and Jesse isn't too happy...while Ash and Misty are handcuffed together for 2
1. Handcuffs and Old Flames

Blasting Off Again…Together  
  
Part 1-Handcuffs and Old Flames  
  
By Chibi Ruka Hime  
  
This was a fic I had been working on a year ago for a friend and her Pokemon fanfiction site, but it never got finished…I thought I'd try putting up on fanfiction.net and see how the response towards this fic was. If there are enough good reviews and comments, I just might continue. *hint hint*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Stop kicking me!"  
  
"Ouch!""  
  
"This is crowded…"  
  
3 familiar heads popped up from behind the bushes. Jesse, the leader of the trio, peered through a pair of binoculars, trying to spot Ash and his traveling companions.  
  
"Stop complaining and shut up, James. Or they'll definitely hear us!!": Jesse turned around and shouted.  
  
"Meowth! I see them coming!" Meowth purred.  
  
Jesse hurriedly put the binoculars back to her eyes and scanned the forest, trying to see where they were headed.  
  
"So, Misty, you lose again! Told ya I'd be able to beat that Pokemon trainer! Now you owe me 5 bucks," Ash grinned, oblivious of Team Rocket in the bushes next to him.  
  
Misty growled. "I don't owe you anything! I meant it as a joke, got it, Ash? A JOKE. The bet wasn't for real!"  
  
"Misty, stop being a poor sport. You know that you meant it. But you lost. Pay up."  
  
"I don't owe you anything!"  
  
"Yes you do!!"  
  
"No I don't!!"  
  
"Yes you do!!!"  
  
"No I don't!!!"  
  
"Ash! Misty! Chill out!" Tracey tried to step in the middle of them, with Pikachu shaking his head and sighing beside him.  
  
Jesse and James looked at each other and snickered. The way Ash and Misty fought with each other, anyone could see that they liked each other.  
  
Meowth: "Hey, those two lovebirds fight so much with each other…just like you and James! Except with less violence!"  
  
Jesse pulled out her mallet and whacked Meowth on the head. "That's for opening your big mouth!"  
  
A few hours later…  
  
"Yay!! We finally made it to Lover's Lane!"" Misty threw up her hands in delight.  
  
"I don't know how we let you drag us into this," Ash grumbled, still angry about the $5.  
  
"Because…in 2 days, the most romantic event will be held there! The Lover's Ball! And…I hope to meet a really cute guy here," Misty giggled and blushed.  
  
A few feet behind them, Team Rocket popped up from some bushes once more.  
  
"Hmmm…Lover's Lane. So that was their destination!"  
  
"The Lover's Ball. How I remember the first time I ever went to it." Stars appeared in James's eyes.  
  
"Really, huh? And with whom did you go with, James?" Jesse stared at him with cold eyes.  
  
"Aahhh. With my first love, of course." James was suddenly aware of Jesse's cold eyes penetrating his soul and mumbled quickly, " But of course, that's ancient history." But to himself, he wondered if she was really ancient history to him. Wondered if she still lived in this town…  
  
Jesse saw the way James's eyes got all dreamy and the smile lingering on his face. She scowled. How could anyone ever like that stumbling doofus who always messed up? She thought. Not me, but still…there was a nagging sensation at her heart concerning that certain stumbling doofus.  
  
"Mreow! Those brats are walking away! Jesse! James! Come on! We gotta follow 'em!"  
  
As Ash, Misty, and Tracey entered the gates of Lover's Lane, 2 pretty girls, one with wavy blonde hair, the other with short black hair, popped up. They were wearing matching sailor uniforms, and the black haired girl held a pair of handcuffs in her hands. Before Ash and Misty could even bat an eyelash, the girl had snapped the handcuffs onto their hands.  
  
"Wahh?!!"  
  
"Why'd you do that for?!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. I thought you two were boyfriend and girlfriend. This cuff is to strengthen your love for each other. You'll have to wear it all day and night until the annual Lover's Ball, spending every moment with each other, which is like, totally romantic." The blond girl smiled.  
  
"What??!?" Ash and Misty screamed in unison. 'But we're not boyfriend and girlfriend!!"  
  
"But…you two make such a cute couple." The black haired girl laughed. "Oh well, you'll still have to wear 'em until the ball. We don't have the key with us."  
  
Misty mumbled something that wasn't exactly nice, and then dragged Ash along as she walked furiously away from the two laughing girls.  
  
"Wahh! Misty! Hold up! Wah! Stop it!! Let me at least put my feet on the ground!"  
  
But Misty paid no heed to his pleading cries as she continued walking, Tracey and Pikachu chasing behind.  
  
  
A couple of minutes later, Team Rocket walked up to the gate, in hot pursuit of Ash, when the two girls popped out again.  
  
"Welcome to Lover's Lane!" exclaimed the black haired girl, holding yet another pair of handcuffs.  
  
"We have no time for your stupid jokes." Jesse pushed her away and continued walking, nose in air. "Come on, James." She was about to push the blonde girl aside too, but she had her attention fixed on something else.  
  
"Is…is that really…you? James?" the blonde girl asked breathlessly.  
  
"Huh?" James looked at the girl, and a strange look appeared on his face. 'M-maurice??"  
  
"James! I knew it was you!" the girl rushed over and threw herself onto James, hugging his waist tightly. James returned the hug halfheartedly. Beside him, Jesse coughed loudly.  
  
"Oh? And who is this you've brought along, James darling? Did you get another servant since I last saw you?" Maurice stared at Jesse.  
  
Jesse felt her temper rising. How dare that…that girl call her a servant. Her? A servant? How could such a beautiful person be accused of being a servant?!  
  
James saw what was coming, and tried to intervene between the two.  
  
"Oh Maurice. She's not a servant of mine. She's a fellow teammate of Team Rocket, Jesse."  
  
"Ooooh! You belong to Team Rocket? How divine! Come James, you must tell me all about it!" she laid her head against his shoulders and pulled him along.  
  
"Hey! Come back here! James! We have a mission to accomplish, you know!!!" Jesse yelled and started chasing after them. But a voice behind her stopped her.  
  
"It's no use, Jesse. Once Maurice gets started like that, it's no use trying to interfere between her and her victim." The black haired girl smiled a dry smile. 'Especially if it has something to do with James. I can't believe that he actually came back here though. It's been so long since he's been here. Almost 6 years."  
  
"When was the first time he came here?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Oh, when he was 12 years old. His family was on vacation here, and as you may already know, he's pretty rich. So of course all the country clubs and cliques were open to him. And that's where he met Maurice and went to the Lover's Ball with her. It seems so long ago though," the girl sighed.  
  
"Do you have any clue where they might have gone?" For James and Maurice were already far gone.  
  
"Well…they might have gone to the Star Rapidash Café, where Maurice loves to hang out…But it's no…"  
  
But Jesse was already running away, Meowth tagging behind, trying to rescue James from falling into Maurice's evil clutches again.  
  
  
Jesse frowned as she scanned the Rapidash Café. James didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. "Meowth! Do you see him anywhere?"  
  
"Meowth! I see those brats and Pikachu! But no sign of James or that girl."  
  
"The brats?"  
  
Not too far away from her and Meowth, Ash, Misty, and Tracey had settled down for dinner. Misty was eating away, busy tearing the meat off the chicken drumstick as fast as she could. Ash stared at his food glumly, not hungry for once. Each time Misty raised her right hand to use her fork or fingers, his left hand would have to go up at the same time, or else be dragged up abruptly. And it was tiring him out.  
  
"Hey, Misty! Let ME eat for a while!" he protested as the up and down movement of his left arm continued.  
  
"I'm hungry, and ladies should get to eat first," shot back Misty, taking another bite.  
  
"Lady? Yeah right…" Ash mumbled. He tried using his left hand to hold his fork while he cut the meat with the right, but Misty's constant moving prevented him from completing this task successfully. "Miiiistty!" he protested again. But she ignored him.  
  
"Pika pika," commented Pikachu, taking another slurp from his ketchup bottle as he looked on.  
  
Jesse stifled a snicker at Ash's pathetic state, and reverted her gaze back to searching for James. A more thorough search found him sitting in a tight booth with Maurice, with ten dishes of delicacies set out in front of him. James was eating like a pig, for it had been a while since he had even tasted these kinds of foods.  
  
"James, you seem to be awfully hungry!" Maurice said, giggling.  
  
James gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, it's been a while since I've even tasted these delicacies. I haven't had any ever since I joined up with Team Rocket."  
  
"Yes, Team Rocket! Tell me more about the organization! What do you guys actually do? I'm sure you must succeed at every mission you receive, James dearest!"  
  
James scratched his head, and turned red. "Actually…we've been trying to steal this kid's Pikachu for the longest time, but never managed to."  
  
Maurice twirled her hair around her finger, and gave James another big smile. "And I guess you work alone? That must be awfully lonely." (She's already forgotten about Jesse!)  
  
James shook his head. "I work with Jesse and Meowth."  
  
"Jesse?" Maurice asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"That girl that I sorta ditched back there…when you pulled me away. Come to think of it, I better go find her and Meowth." He got ready to get up, but Maurice pulled him down again.  
  
"James! Don't desert me so early in the night!" she whimpered, turning her puppy-love eyes on him. He sat back down reluctantly, knowing that he'd be in for an earful if he didn't go back soon.  
  
"Well, what I was going to ask you was this, James." She took a good look at his features before she continued. "You came at the perfect time back here! The Lover's Ball is just in two days, and I'm not going with anyone yet. Would you…go with me?" she asked hopefully, batting her eyelashes. "It'll be just like old times."  
  
James gave her an uncertain look. Jesse would be furious that he was going with someone else, but when had he ever been ordered to listen to Jesse every single waking minute? And Jesse herself hadn't said she was going in the first place.  
  
Maurice, sensing James's uncertainty, squeezed tears out of her eyes. "You-you're already going with someone-someone else?" she said, her voice wavering. "I guess-I guess that's alright with me…" her voice trailed off as she turned her gaze to her cup of coffee, tears wetting her eyelashes.  
  
The uncertain look on James's face now turned to a look of helplessness. Maurice was crying…at his expense. Not that he had done anything really wrong, but he still felt bad. "Hey hey…" he began, "I never said I wouldn't go with you, did I? Cheer up. I'll go, for sake of old times and memories of fun."  
  
The tears disappeared instantly. "James!!!" she shrieked, causing several people sitting near them to glance in their direction. "You are the best!" she jumped up and hugged James tightly.  
  
James grinned goofily, until he sensed someone else's eyes on him and Maurice. He looked around, and locked eyes with a pair of piercing blue eyes. Jesse's eyes. He gulped at the cold look she was sending him. "Hey, let go," he hissed at Maurice. "People are looking."  
  
Jesse, who had witnessed the entire "asking James out to the Lover's Ball" scene, glowered and stalked angrily out the door of the café, Meowth following her.  
  
"Hey, there's Jesse!" Ash exclaimed through a mouthful of food. Misty had finally eaten her share, and Ash had use of his left hand again. "She looks kinda mad…scratch the kinda. She looks REALLY mad."  
  
Misty shrugged. "That old hag? She's always glowering about one thing or another."  
  
Outside the café, Jesse was still glowering as she continued her rampage. So, James had met a former sweetheart and was going to the Lover's Ball with her! Hmph. Why did she care? He could go have his fun, and she hers. An image of Maurice entered unbiddingly into Jesse's mind. Her lovely yellow locks, sweet doll face, angelic voice…no wonder James had said yes to her. Jesse sighed as she finally stopped, turning her head up towards the sky. "Meowth?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Err….why that question all of a sudden?"  
  
"Just answer it! Am I pretty?"  
  
"You're pretty on the rare occasions when you're using your brain," he replied carefully.  
  
Jesse glowered and whacked him with her mallet. "I'm ALWAYS using my brain. Forget I even asked you."  
  
"But Jesse, what about James? Aren't you going to tell him where we're staying tonight?"  
  
"I betcha he's staying with that temptress over there, so what's the need?"  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course. I'm always right. Let's go."  
  
  
An hour later, James and Maurice were still inside the café, talking about what had gone on the six years they hadn't seen each other. Maurice had had a new boyfriend every week, but she confided to James that her heart had always belonged to him. Maurice narrowed her eyes though as she noticed the mention of Jesse's name more than a few times when James was telling her about his past six years.  
  
"So, you've been with her for a while," she finally said.  
  
"I haven't been with her THAT way, but I have been working with her for a while, so I'm used to her and her abuse."  
  
"Oh poor baby! I always knew from her looks that she was abusive! What does she do to you?!"  
  
"Slapping, whacking, hitting me with her mallet, the usual," James replied nonchalantly. "Like I said, I'm used to it, so it doesn't hurt so much anymore."  
  
Maurice frowned. This was bad…her James was USED to that other woman. She laid her hand on top of his, and smiled radiantly. "Well, it's getting a bit late, and Mother will be worried about where I am. She'll be really pleased when she sees you've returned though! You'll be staying with us, of course, won't you?"  
  
"But what about Jesse and Meowth? I can't ditch 'em again."  
  
"Ah…" she turned her nose up. "Well, I'm sure we have some tiny rooms down in the basement set for them. But…it seems like they're the ones who have ditched you. I don't see them anywhere around."  
  
James looked around the café, and saw that she was right. Even the brats weren't there anymore. "I-I guess they have," he said, hurt that Jesse and Meowth would just abandon him like that.  
  
Maurice noticed the expression on his face, and frowned harder. "All the more reason for you to stay with us. We can't have you living outside in the cold. It would just make me feel awful."  
  
James nodded, flattered by all the attention she was giving him. It reminded him of the good, rich life he used to have before he ran away from home and became a member of Team Rocket. It made him feel…good for once. No worries about catching Pikachu or hearing Jesse complain on and on. He nodded again, this time with a smile on his face. "Well then, shall we go?"  
  
"Of course!!!"  
  
  
"I am NOT sleeping with her tonight!" Ash yelled indignantly, blushing crimson.  
  
Misty was blushing as well. "As if I'd ever want to sleep with YOU! But…" she held up the wrist with the handcuffs. "We're stuck, whether we like it or not. And it IS time for bed."  
  
"No no no!" Ash kept saying.  
  
Misty sighed. She really didn't like the idea of sleeping in the same bed with Ash either, but…he was going overboard. An hour later…  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ash grumbled. He had just gotten out from taking a quick shower. Since it was kinda hard to shower with handcuffed wrists, Misty had had to stand right outside the stall as he took the world's fastest shower, all the while unnerved at seeing Misty's hand in front of him as he was taking it. Misty had to go through the same procedure as she herself took a quick shower. Now, both were standing in front of the full sized bed.  
  
"Tracey? Where are you sleeping?" asked Misty.  
  
"I've got my sleeping bag," he replied, holding it up. "Since there is only one bed, I thought I'd let you two share it," he said, winking suggestively. "It's much more comfortable sleeping on the soft bed than on the hard floor."  
  
Misty's eyebrow started twitching, but she made no comeback. "Now Ash, listen up," she ordered. "Don't you dare cross this line tonight." She piled extra pillows between herself and Ash. "If you do, you're dead."  
  
"Why would I want to cross that line?!" he said. "Don't YOU cross it either, MISTY."  
  
"You bet I won't."  
  
The two grudgingly got under the covers, suddenly realizing that there was only one bed comforter to share between the two. Both of them blushed again, and Misty pulled the comforter to her side.  
  
"Hey!" Ash protested. "I need some too, you know!"  
  
Pikachu shook his head, satisfied to sleep on the floor next to Tracey in his own little lightning bolt sleeping bag.  
  
Misty sighed and grudgingly handed him back some. "Satisfied?" She turned the lamp off, and snuggled under the covers. After a while, she had to admit it felt good. It was warmer to have someone sleep next to her, though it made her feel giggly all over to think that she was actually sleeping in the same bed as ASH. Weird events had weird outcomes, she reasoned to herself. A few minutes later, she could hear Ash snoring, and she choked back a laugh. If only I had a tape recorder, she said, grinning evilly. Soon, she herself dozed off into slumber land…. Until…  
  
WHACK  
  
Misty felt something whack her on the shoulders, and she opened one eye slowly, grumbling. It was some time around 3 am, judging from the sky outside. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark as she turned to investigate what had hit her. "A-Ash?" Ash, still deep asleep, had swung his other free arm across the pillow barricade unknowingly, and the arm was on laying on top of Misty's shoulder. She smiled a little, not having the heart to wake him up from his sleep to tell him to move his arm. In fact…it felt a bit nice. She turned back over, and fell asleep again.  
  
  
James and Maurice arrived at Maurice's mansion around the same time Ash and his group went to bed. James felt a bit intimidated at first, having not been inside a grand house for some time. But he soon felt at home as Maurice's parents rushed forth to greet them as soon as they entered the main hall. He remembered them so well, and was glad that they hadn't changed that much at all. Maurice's little sister was just as he remembered too: Annoying, bratty, and stuck up. But even she seemed glad to see James again, and all formalities were forgotten as she rushed forth and hugged him, for James had been a guy she had been quite fond of. They engaged James in conversation until well after 12 midnight, when Maurice finally declared that the poor, tired guy needed his sleep. James gave her a thankful look as she walked upstairs with him to show him his sleeping quarters.  
  
"Remember when you used to come over all the time, and this room was just reserved for your visits?" Maurice asked, a dreamy look appearing on her face. "You can stay here for the night."  
  
"I remember," James said, all those long forgotten memories rushing back. Along with the memories came a rush of guilt, however. Guilt at not going along with Jesse and Meowth, and guilt that they were probably camping out again while he was living in the lap of luxury. He yawned, brushing the thought aside. I'll go look for them tomorrow, he promised himself.  
  
"I see you're tired. We can talk more tomorrow." Maurice walked over to James and gave him quick kiss on the lips. "Good night kiss," she said, winking as she shut his door.  
  
James stared at the door, brushing his hand over his lips. "Good night…kiss?" he said rather bewilderedly.  
  
~*~ End of Part 1 ~*~  
  
Chibi Ruka Hime: Hmm…the main plot seems to be revolving around Jesse and James. Please R & R! I need to see evidence of support if I'm to continue working on this story. ^^ Hope you enjoyed it!  



	2. Supposed Rejection and Challenge

  
Blasting Off Again…Together  
  
Part 2-Supposed Rejection and Challenge  
  
By Chibi Ruka Hime  
  
Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed the first part! I feel inspired…^.~ Hope this part gains as much love as its predecessor.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The bright sunlight was the first thing that woke James up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, staring groggily at the clock ticking in the corner. After confirming the time, he laid back in his bed, taking a moment to think. Something seemed to be missing…his brain, not always the best in shape, was harder to work with in the morning, and he tried hard to remember.  
  
"I got it!" he exclaimed suddenly, snapping his fingers. "Jesse and Meowth!" He slapped himself on the forehead. "How could I have possibly FORGOTTEN about them? I guess I better go look for them, or else I'll REALLY be in trouble."  
  
He got up from his bed, still in his polka dot boxers, and rummaged in the closet for his Team Rocket uniform he had hung up last night before going to bed. But…it wasn't there. All that he found in the closet was a row of pink frilly dresses. "Where did it go?" he asked dumbfounded. "I can't just go out in my boxers like this." He eyed the pink dresses warily, and shrugged. "I've been in dresses before, so I guess it won't be so bad."  
  
A couple minutes later, Maurice, her sister, and her parents heard the sound of someone slowly walking down the stairs. There was a loud crash, and Maurice rushed up from her seat to check it out. "Ja-James!" she said with surprise, her eyes taking in the sight before her.  
  
James had crashed into the tall plant on the top of the stairs, and had fallen face down as a result. The dress had fallen over his head, exposing his boxers underneath. He turned bright red as he realized the position he was lying in, and scrambled back up, pulling the dress down.  
  
Maurice couldn't help it. She giggled at the strange sight. "I guess Mother should have left you some men's clothes last night before she took your uniform to wash."  
  
"I would have liked that," he mumbled as Maurice giggled even more.  
  
Maurice stretched out her left hand. "May I have the chance to escort this lovely lady down to breakfast?"  
  
"Hey!" James said good naturedly. "But before I do…can you show me where my Team Rocket uniform is? I don't think I can stand an hour at the breakfast table in that dress under the gazes of your parents and sister."  
  
Maurice nodded. "Of course, though you do look good in a dress," she said, giving him a wink while leading him to the laundry room.  
  
~*~  
  
"That deserter," Jesse grumbled as she poked a piece of sausage into the fire. "I guess he'd rather stay with that temptress than with his fellow comrades. All guys care about these days are riches." Inside, she was feeling hurt that he hadn't come back last night, but she would never show that emotion on the outside.  
  
"That's not true," Meowth said. "Guys don't just care about money. They care more about se-"  
  
"That's enough out of you," Jesse said grumpily, whacking Meowth. The idea of James doing it with that girl just turned her stomach over with revolt. She'd rather not think about it.  
  
Breakfast for the two was soon eaten, and their sleeping bags were packed up again. "Well, I suppose we'd better go fetch James back," Jesse remarked. "We didn't come to this town for him to be playing fun and games with that Maurice girl. We have to devise a plan to capture Pikachu, after all."  
  
Meowth snickered. "Is that the only reason you want to get James back? Or is there something el-"  
  
Jesse whacked him again. "Be quiet."  
  
~*~  
  
"So this is Lover's Lane? I don't see anything special about it, Misty," Ash said. "Looks like any other town we've been to."  
  
"How annoying can you get, Ash? I've explained it to you a thousand times already. This place is known worldwide for the annual dance they hold every year, and that's why we came here."  
  
"Or rather, that's why you DRAGGED us here."  
  
Misty frowned at Ash.  
  
"Girls," Ash continued, shrugging, "I can never understand you guys."  
  
"What's there to understand? We're just smarter than the boys, that's all."  
  
"Ha! Maybe some girls are smarter, but definitely not you."  
  
"What was THAT you said?!" Misty asked, clenching and unclenching her fists.  
  
"You guys…" Tracey said nervously.  
  
"Just admit it, Misty. It was pointless coming here. You know I have to continue on collecting my badges for the Orange League, and there are no gyms anywhere in this area."  
  
"Ash Ketchum. Is that all you care about? Winning Pokemon battles and collecting gym badges?! I have never seen as selfish a guy as you!"  
  
"Take that back, Misty!"  
  
"I won't! It's true, true, true!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!"  
  
"YES IT IS!"  
  
"You guys!" Tracey hissed, glancing around. "People are looking in our direction…"  
  
There was a crowd surrounding the four travelers, and Misty and Ash sweatdropped. "Oh oh, it was nothing, nothing!" they said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Love spat," said a girl knowingly, nodding at the handcuffs on their wrists before turning away.  
  
"Don't worry, you two will patch up soon enough," said another girl, winking at Ash and Misty.  
  
"Lo-love spat?" the two said unbelieving, turning red.  
  
Pikachu and Tracey started snickering beside the two.  
  
Misty growled. "Let's go, you guys. NOW." Inside, Misty's heart was pounding. What's this feeling coming over me? She asked herself angrily. I can't let myself be persuaded by a couple of dumb comments from those girls. She glared at the handcuffs connecting her right wrist with Ash's left wrist. One more day…  
  
Ash glanced at Misty. "What's the matter with you now?" he asked, noticing the scowl on her face.  
  
"Nothing at all. I'm just hungry, that's all."  
  
~*~  
  
James burped as he finished his third plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage, earning a giggle from Maurice. "It seems you're just part of the family again, burping in front of us so familiarly."  
  
James scratched his head, and laughed nervously. "Does it really?"  
  
The two were alone at the breakfast table, Maurice's parents having left for work and her sister upstairs. "I'm so glad you're back, James," she said, laying her head on his shoulders. "I hope you're here to stay forever this time, James."  
  
"That'd be fun, but…" James' mind went back to how lonely he had been when living with his parents in their huge mansion and all the aristocrat manners he had been forced to learn and follow, and he shook his head. "…It's just not the proper lifestyle for me."  
  
"Not the proper lifestyle for you?" Maurice looked at him with surprise. "Whatever do you mean? You could have everything you ever dreamed of if you stayed. Mother and father and my sister all adore you, and you know that I love you too."  
  
"You…do?" James asked, blinking. "What about all your other boyfriends and suitors?"  
  
Maurice laughed. "Do you think I care anything for them? All these years, I've longed to see your face. Just you. And I couldn't believe my eyes when my wish came true. Yesterday, when you entered those gates, I thought you were a mirage at first, and would slip away quietly if I didn't interfere at once. I'm so glad I was on duty that day."  
  
James was dumbfounded. He had always considered Maurice as a friend, nothing more. He had never wanted to engage with the opposite sex in anything more than friendship every since his incident with Jessiebell. But now, Maurice, the most sought after girl in town, the one awarded the Award of Beauty every year, this girl, was confessing her love for him. Him. It was too much for the poor guy to take in.  
  
Maurice, noticing his silence, continued on, taking it as a good sign. "And James…you know…" she blushed as she stared down at her hands. "I turn 16 this year. And that means…I'm finally old enough to marry."  
  
James nodded, the information not registering in his brain. "So you'll be walking up that alter this year with some nice guy from town? I wish you and that guy good luck."  
  
Maurice laughed, the laugh echoing throughout the room. "You're so naïve, James. And that's what I find just so attractive and irresistible about you. Silly you. The guy that I want to marry is you."  
  
"M-me?" James fainted at the words.  
  
"James!" Maurice exclaimed with alarm. "Are you ok? James! Answer me! Oh no!"  
  
There was loud pounding at the front door, diverting Maurice's attention from James. "More trouble?" she asked herself grumpily as she dashed to open the door.  
  
Outside, Jesse was waiting impatiently for the door to open. "This is the right house, right?"  
  
Meowth nodded. "According to that black haired girl we met on the streets."  
  
Jesse snorted. "That girl was the same one standing at the gates with that Maurice girl. She could have been playing a joke on us."  
  
The door opened, and Jesse peered inside, coming face to face with Maurice.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't need any more magazine subscriptions," Maurice said shortly, about to close the door again.  
  
"Just hold on a second here, woman!" Jesse said, pushing the door open. Maurice stared back at her with haughty eyes, taking note of Jesse's bedraggled hair and outfit. "And I'm sorry, but we only give money to charities on Mondays."  
  
"Don't be playing games with me. You know exactly who I am. Now, where's James?"  
  
"So you're the infamous Jesse, I take it," Maurice sneered, not answering Jesse's question. "Not very up to date with the latest fashions, I see."  
  
Jesse turned red with anger. "Just tell me where James is!"  
  
"He's busy. Now shoo."  
  
"Liar!" Jesse pushed Maurice aside, and stomped into the house. "James! This is Jesse! You better get your butt out here on the count of five!"  
  
"How dare you intrude onto someone else's property without permission!" Maurice yelled.  
  
Jesse ignored her, and ran into the room closest, which just happened to be the dining room. "James?!"  
  
Maurice's features darkened as she rushed in after Jesse.  
  
"What did you do to him? Feed him poison or something?!" Jesse demanded.  
  
"Don't say things you don't understand," Maurice replied coolly, walking over to him. "He just fainted. And I would never feed my dearest poison."  
  
Jesse laughed. "Your dearest? That's something new."  
  
James was slowly reviving, and he opened his eyes slowly, adjusting them to the light. "Jesse?" he asked with surprise. "Wha-what are you doing here?" He gulped. Uh oh…shouldn't have asked her that…  
  
Maurice clung onto James, glaring at Jesse. "Oh James! She just barged into my house, pushing me down onto the floor. She is so cruel! She pushed me so hard I nearly broke my back!" she winced.  
  
Jesse rolled her eyes. "Stop putting on that fake act. No one smart will ever fall for that."  
  
But James was. (Hey…no one ever said he was smart.) He frowned at Jesse, taking Jesse by surprise. When had James ever frowned at her? It was usually the other way around.  
  
Maurice, sensing the silence between James and Jesse, smiled. "Now, if you'll please leave us, Miss Jesse, me and James have a couple of things to talk over."  
  
"Wait, Jesse, I didn't mean to-"  
  
Jesse turned around. "Fine," she simply said, walking out the front door, head high.  
  
"Jesse!" Meowth yelled, scrambling behind her. "Why'd you give in to her that easily?"  
  
Jesse smiled slightly. "There was just something in James' expression…no, his eyes. Some kind of emotion regarding Maurice. And you know, I never stay when I lose. If James feels more comfortable living there, then it's his choice."  
  
Meowth cocked his head in confusion. "Some kind of emotion? Wait! Jesse! You couldn't have really meant what you said, right? You can't just leave him there like that."  
  
Jesse nodded slightly. "I mean it."  
  
~*~  
  
"Jesse…" James murmured as the Maurice locked the front door. "Why were you so rude to her, Maurice?"  
  
"She was mean to me first, James. Besides, we don't need beggar women like her type."  
  
"But-" A glum look appeared on James' face.  
  
Maurice shook his head. "Forget about her. Come on, you're in the funnest and gayest town in the country. Why not enjoy it a bit more? We need to wipe that dejected look off your face. It's even beginning to depress me a bit just looking at your expression."  
  
James shook his head. "I don't really…"  
  
"Oh no you're not refusing me! Not today, at least." Maurice grabbed her jacket and parasol, and grabbed James' hand, pulling him up from his seat. "Let's have some fun today, and you can think about your decision."  
  
"De…cision?"  
  
"Silly. You haven't forgotten already, have you? I meant about you staying here, of course."  
  
James' stomach sank, just a bit more. It had been sinking lower ever since Jesse left, and now there was the mention of him staying here again.  
  
~*~  
  
Ash and Tracey yawned as Misty took them around the department stores, looking for just the perfect dress. Nothing had really caught her eye yet, and so the search continued.  
  
"Hey, Ash, Tracey, shouldn't you guys get a suit or something? You two are coming along, right?"  
  
Tracey held up a tuxedo. "Way ahead of you there, Misty," he said, flashing her a grin. Misty sweatdropped.  
  
Ash shook his head though. "I don't like going to dances. It's no fun. I'd rather go watch a Pokemon tournament. Dances are so boring. What's the point in moving around in fancy outfits to some mushy music? And did I mention that dances are so boring?"  
  
Misty laughed dryly. "Well, you're going, no matter what."  
  
"And what gives you the right to tell me where I'm going and where I'm not going!?"  
  
"Are you really that stupid, Ash Ketchum?" Misty demanded as she pointed at the handcuffs.  
  
Ash sweatdropped. "Eh heh heh…I forgot about them!"  
  
Misty sighed. "And it's at the dance where we can get the keys to unlock these stupid cuffs. You know, you're no picnic to be around 24/7, Ash. Oh look!" Misty's eyes lit up as she found a dress to her liking and rushed towards it, pulling Ash along.  
  
"Finally," Ash muttered to both of Misty's remarks.  
  
~*~  
  
"Huh?" Misty blinked and rubbed her eyes as she saw James and Maurice running across the busy street. "Hey Ash…isn't that James?"  
  
"Where where?" Ash asked, taking Pikachu in his arms protectively.  
  
"Over there…" Misty pointed in their direction. "But he's not with Jesse. He's with that girl who snapped these handcuffs on us last evening."  
  
"It is her," Tracey chimed in.  
  
"Come to think of it…" a thoughtful expression appeared on Misty's face. "I saw Jesse stompiing out the door last night of the restaurant with Meowth, and she looked pretty mad."  
  
"What else is new? Jesse always does that. And it's THAT girl? I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"  
  
"Don't be getting us into trouble, Ash! Ash!" Misty yelled as Ash ran across the street, pulling her along. Tracey and Pikachu rushed after the two, with Pikachu nearly getting hit by an oncoming car. "Pika!"  
  
"Hey you over there!" Ash yelled, pointing at Maurice.  
  
Maurice, who had been hanging all over James, blinked. "Who are you?" Her eyes fell on the handcuffs, and they lit up. "Oh! We've met before, haven't we! You and your girlfriend…" she glanced at Misty, who had steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"We're not girlfriend and boyfriend for the last time!" Ash said loudly. "Don't you ever listen?!"  
  
Maurice smiled at him. "Of course I do. But I've got to say, you two are just so adorable together. Why not give it a try? I'll be supporting you guys all the way, right, James?"  
  
James, who had been giving Pikachu a calculating, shrewd look, nodded quickly. "I've always said to Jesse that the twerp and the twerpess would make the funniest couple."  
  
"And speaking of Jesse, what you are doing here hanging around with her?!" Misty asked, nodding in Maurice's direction.  
  
"We're on a date, little girl. Right, James?"  
  
James rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well umm…errr…uhhh…you see…"  
  
Maurice giggled. "Don't be so bashful now! We're going to be crowned king and queen of tomorrow's dance, just you see!"  
  
"Bu-but…" James started stuttering.  
  
"You two king and queen? That'll be a joke!" said Misty.  
  
Maurice raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think like that, little girl?"  
  
A vein popped on Misty's forehead. "First of all…stop calling me little girl. Second, you two won't get it because I will. I've heard that there's also a 100 dollar prize, and I've already planned a lot of ways on how to spend it."  
  
Maurice laughed. "And who are you planning to dance with?"  
  
Misty blinked and turned red. "Gee…I haven't really thought about that yet!"  
  
Maurice, James, Ash, Tracey, and Pikachu all fell down at her comment, all with huge sweatdrops.  
  
"Well, in any case, I can imagine who your dancing partner will be tomorrow," said Maurice.  
  
"You don't know anything of that sort!" Misty retorted angrily.  
  
"You are so mindless! Have you forgotten about THOSE?" Maurice asked, pointing at the handcuffs.  
  
"Tho-those….ASH!" Misty said, turning and grabbing him by the collar. "This is all your fault!" she shrieked, starting to shake him back and forth. "You're ruining my chances to be crowned queen tomorrow at the dance! You!!!!"  
  
Ash gasped for air. "Mi-mist-misty! Let go of me!"  
  
Maurice started giggling, and Misty blushed, letting go of him at once. Ash dropped to the floor, panting. Tracey shook his head sadly, and Pikachu sighed. Another fight between the two.  
  
"So so…I see we're in rivalry for that crowning tomorrow night, in that case. Remember, treat your man well! Or he might just step on your toe tomorrow when dancing and trip you. We'll see who wins, little girl," Maurice said, flashing Misty and Ash an evil smile before pulling James along.  
  
"That girl's kinda creepy…" Ash remarked as he got back up from the ground.  
  
"Well, you know what that means, Ash!" Misty said, fire in her eyes. "We're got to win at that dance tomorrow! And if you mess up, you are one step closer to your death. I'm not backing down from her challenge, and I'll show her!" Misty said confidently. "You got that?"  
  
Ash sighed, and looked up at the sky, wailing, "Why me?????!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jesse trudged slowly on the streets, glaring at anyone who tried to give her a friendly smile. Meowth walked alongside her, a worried expression on his cat face. Jesse ignored him, lost in her own dark thoughts. Her eye caught a colorful poster pasted on one of the brick walls, and she tore it down to read it. "What's this?" Her eyes scanned the poster, and narrowed at the last line. "Show your love how well you can REALLY dance. Bah humbug. I guess this is that big annual dance they have every year. Not that I'm interested. More boring social events," she said grouchily. On normal occasions, she would have gotten all sparkly eyed and dragged James to it, but now, there wasn't even a James to drag anymore. She frowned and kept on walking, scrunching up the poster and throwing it in the nearest wastebasket.  
  
"Jesse! The brats are coming in this direction!" Meowth suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Who cares?" But she let herself be dragged to an alleyway, and peered half interested as the quartet passed them.  
  
"Misty! You must be kidding!" Ash protested.  
  
Misty shook her head firmly. "Nope, we are definitely going, and YOU are definitely going to buy a new tuxedo. I'll pick it out for you, since you seem to have no sense of style whatsoever."  
  
"But Misty! The Lover's Ball is a dance for lovers, and we're not…" Ash's voice trailed off as he stared at the ground, his face red.  
  
Misty tapped her foot impatiently. "We can always pretend we are, Ash. I want that cash prize, and you're going to help me get it. Now come on," she said, her voice softening slightly. "We better go get that suit."  
  
Ash blinked, and looked up into Misty's face. Misty's face was shining with determination, the same type of determination Ash always felt when facing a Pokemon trainer in a Pokemon match. He blushed slightly, and nodded. "Fine, let's go."  
  
Meowth snickered as they walked away. "That twerp's finally giving in to that girl. I always knew it would come to this. In any case, Jesse, this is a wonderful opportunity!"  
  
Jesse yawned and closed one eye indifferently. "And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Those twerps will be at the ball tomorrow night, and that means Pikachu will be there too. It'll be all dark, and while they're dancing and locked into each other's eyes, we'll snatch Pikachu without them even noticing. Love is always blind, as they say, Jesse. And then we'll finally have Pikachu!"  
  
Love is always blind? That goes for James, she thought bitterly to herself. She shrugged. "We'll do that then. We've got nothing else better to do."  
  
"Meowth!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
End of Part two! Whew, that took a lot of brainwork to write. Ever notice how writing sequels or 2nd chapters to stories can be so difficult? This song "Girl on My Mind" was stuck in my head the entire time when writing the later half. I just love Syaoran's singing voice! *sighs dreamily* I really hope everyone enjoyed this part, and stay tuned for part 3, when the dance will finally take place! Please R & R with feedback, comments, and suggestions! *wide smile*  
  
Chibi Ruka Hime: Those handcuffs sure do hold a lot of power, don't they now. ^^  
  
Ash: YOU! You're writing this fanfic, so you should take them off! It's so annoying being chained up to Misty like this!  
  
Misty: *stomps over* What was that I heard, Ash??!!  
  
Ash: *sweatdrops*  
  
Chibi Ruka Hime: *giggles*  
  
Ash: I'm going to get you!!! *takes out Misty's mallet and chases after Ruka*  
  
Chibi Ruka Hime: *screams and dashes away*  
  
Misty: ASH! That's MY mallet! You can't use it without my permission! *goes after Ash*  
  
Chibi Ruka Hime: *stops running, and gives Ash and Misty a curious look* Have you two ever wondered what Meowth was about to say? In that line, "Men care more about se-"  
  
Ash: *blinks and stops* Umm…September?  
  
Chibi Ruka Hime: *cough* September?  
  
Ash: Well, I've heard that that's the time of the year when guys are most active…  
  
Misty: *catches up and grabs mallet* You are so dense, Ash Ketchum! *takes mallet and pounds Ash*  
  
This time, it's Ash that's the one screaming. *evil cackle*  
  
Ja ne for now, minna!  
  
~~~~Ruka~~~~~  
  
P.S. The idea for "September" came from a friend of mine.  



End file.
